


Sale at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ginny takes action when George decides to close the shop.





	Sale at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"You're _what?"_

“I’m closing the shop,” George repeated to a shocked Ron. “Without Fred, it doesn’t seem to matter anymore. I’m sorry to put you out of a job, but you'd planned on starting Auror training anyway."

“What will you do with yourself?” Ron asked.

“I’ll go stay with Charlie for a while. After that, I don’t know.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 

“I’ve never heard of anything so ridiculous,” Ginny exclaimed angrily. “Whether George knows it or not, the shop is his life.”

“He hasn’t spent much time there since it reopened,” Ron reminded her. “I’m the one who’s kept it going. I haven’t had a day off all summer.”

“Didn’t you tell me Verity wanted her old job back?” Ginny asked thoughtfully.

“Yeah, she stopped by, but it was one of George’s bad days. He blew her off when she mentioned Fred.”

“Well, we have to do something,” Ginny said decisively. “I have an idea.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 

Ron locked the door and turned the “closed” sign around. George was counting the money in the till. He looked up when Ron cleared his throat.

“I’m taking a week off. Hermione and I want to spend more time together before school opens.”

“You might have let me know sooner,” George said peevishly. “We have a going out of business sale to organize.”

“A few days won’t make any difference. Ginny said she’d be happy to cover for me.”

“What does Ginny know about running a shop?” George demanded, sweeping the coins into a leather pouch. 

“I’ll show her what to do before I leave,” Ron promised.

“Oh, all right,” George gave in. “I suppose she can’t do too much damage.” 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 

George was having breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron when Verity ran up to his table.

“Mr. Weasley! You’d better come quickly,” she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

“What’s wrong?”

“Your sister’s gone mad! At first I thought the shop was on fire, there was such a crowd out front. I’ve never seen so many people, not even at the grand opening.” 

“I don’t understand,” George protested, following his former employee outside.

“You will,” Verity said ominously.

People were pushing their way into Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes. Those coming out carried armloads of merchandise. Verity pointed to a neatly-lettered sign above the door.

“There!” she cried.

**100% off sale!**

****

Everything must go!

****

Stock up for school!

****

"Fuck!" George yelled. “Verity, take that sign down and lock the door!”

He shoved his way inside. Ginny sat behind the counter, calmly painting her nails with Mystic Mauve by WonderWitch. All around her, people were grabbing things from shelves. One boy was loaded down with Skiving Snackboxes. Another was stuffing his pockets with Decoy Detonators. 

“Oi! Listen up everyone, the sale is over,” George said loudly. “Just my sister’s idea of a joke. Pay for what you have or put it back.”

“That sucks,” the boy with the Snackboxes grumbled. He dropped them on the floor and was hustled outside by Verity. 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Weasley, I’ll see that no one leaves without paying,” she promised. 

“Ginny, what the bloody hell were you thinking? I can’t afford a loss like that,” George said angrily. 

“What difference does it make? You’re closing down, remember?” she shrugged.  "Get rid of everything now and you can leave right away for Romania."

“Look at this mess. It’ll take the rest of the day to put things right,” George scolded. He picked up the Skiving Snackboxes and carefully stacked them on a shelf.

“That’s the last,” Verity called, turning the closed sign around. She handed George a handful of coins. 

“I’m ruined,” he groaned, looking at the plundered shelves.

“Of course you aren‘t,” Verity said briskly. “With school opening soon, we can easily make up what we lost. What _you_ lost," she amended. “I’ll stay and help you clean up.” 

“Thanks,” George said gratefully. “Ginny, you’re fired.”

“Do I get severance pay?” she asked pertly, capping the bottle of nail polish.

“The only thing you’re getting is out of here. How would you like your old job back, Verity?”

“So you’re not going out of business?”

“No,” George said slowly. “Something about the crowd reminded me of the day we first opened. Ron’s done a great job, but it’s time for me to take charge again. It's what Fred would want. How about it?”

“I accept,” Verity smiled. “Let’s put things in order, and then we can discuss salary.”

Ginny quietly left, pocketing the bottle of Mystic Mauve.

“Mr. Weasley, what’s our policy on prosecuting shoplifters?” she heard Verity ask as the door swung shut.


End file.
